Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Mazda |year = 1998 |power = 142 BHP |torque = 120.06 ft-lb / 5000 rpm |pp = 371 PP |engine = BP-ZE |displacement = 1839 cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 3,955 mm |width = 1,680 mm |height = 1,235 mm |drivetrain = |gt5type = |gt6type = |aspiration = NA }} The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 is a 2nd Generation MX-5 produced by Mazda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date excluding Gran Turismo Sport, though is purchasable only from Gran Turismo 2 onward. It's the first and most basic model of the NB-series MX-5/Miata/Roadster featured in Gran Turismo. Colors The player can pick six colors when they buy the car: * Evolution Orange Mica * Brilliant Black * Highlight Silver Metallic * Twilight Blue Mica * Chaste White * Classic Red In-game description "The 2nd generation Roadster with further weight reductions, to perfect the oneness with the car." Acquisition GT1 The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS is only available for play in Arcade mode, and does not appear in Simulation/Gran Turismo Mode as a purchasable or winnable car, though will occasionally appear in Spot Races as an opponent racer. Only codes and cheats can make the car obtainable in Simulation/Gran Turismo Mode. In Arcade Mode, this car is available from the start, and is classified as a C-Class Car. This vehicle doesn't appear in the Japanese version of the game. GT2 The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS is available in the Mazda Dealership in East City worth 2,295,000 Credits. This is only possible in the Japanese version of the game. GT3 The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 is available in Mazda section of the Car Dealership worth exactly 2,295,000 Credits. It can also be won from the Roadster Endurance as a prize car. It is only possible in the Japanese version of the game. GT4 The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 can be purchased from the Late '90s Used Car Dealership around for 1,147,500 Credits. The price may vary depending on the car's mileage. This can only be done in the Japanese version of the game. GTPSP The Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 can be purchased from the dealerships for 22,950 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 occasionally appears in the Used Car Dealership, costing around 22,950 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 22,950 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:ARODNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in the Arcade Mode of Gran Turismo 1 File:Arodnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Level 0 cars